To Love A Clone
by Rumi Saran
Summary: Ryou,Yugi, and Malik are scientists who had to clone themselves due to their boss, Seto's, orders.Will their experiment work? What happens if they fall for thier duplicates? AU. YB+R;YY+Y;YM+M;S+J Rating will go up.YAOI people!!
1. Default Chapter

Hello Everyone! Welcome to my first fan fiction here! I will accept flames but if you have any suggestions or comments please tell me!! I would appreciate it.  
  
All right. Now note that this is Alternate Universe. There won't be any Sennen Items but there will be duel monsters. Seto will still be CEO but he will have an organization for the scientists. Ryou, Yugi, and Malik will be 18 because it's fair to work at that age and Seto will be 19 okay?  
  
' I rue' = thoughts " At nothing" = speech (How sad. ;_; ) = me interrupting hehe  
  
Okay! Now for the disclaimer! My muse, Black Magician will do the honors!!  
  
Black Magician: No  
  
Please?  
  
Black Magician: Fine. Saran does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to Mr. Takahashi she only thinks she does and so she writes 'I OWN YU-GI-OH!' All over her things. Pathetic really because there is no way in the eighteen levels of Hell she could.  
  
I should bite you.  
  
Black Magician: : P on with the story!  
  
Epilogue~ The Beginning  
  
I had dreamed of being an inventor and a scientist for a long time. Now I am glad that my dream has come true. I wanted all my life to do the impossible and find out the unknown. And I did. I had created virtual reality arenas and discs. I also had found an organization for scientists and we are forming out new projects and experiments of our world. We had made so many cures and discovered so many things but it's not enough.  
  
"Seto you should rest off that computer or it's going to bust." My boyfriend Jonouchi hugged me around the waist. I smiled. I suppose he's right. There are no more things to calculate. And I have no more ideas.  
  
"I guess so but there must be something else that we can do. Did our team find anything out?"  
"Seto it's been three months. Our best group has nothing else."  
"We need more minds to think then. I won't give up Jonou." My boyfriend then turned me around and kissed me. His lips are so moist and warm. We then broke apart.  
"Seto your genius mind is enough we don't need anymore clones of your head."  
"Wait a minute clones.Jonou clones! We can make clones." That's it! A new experiment to begin. My boyfriend looked at me confused.  
"What? Seto we can't do that. It's impossible!!"  
"No it worked for animals didn't it?"  
"Yes.but.how?"  
"We could just extract the DNA and form it by the process of how we did to the animals but skip the birthing part." I know we can do this. (Ummm I don't know how to clone.) It should be easy. (Err.help me.?)  
"Well okay. But your not cloning yourself I can only love one Seto." I laughed. My boyfriend can be so childish at times yet I love him so much. (Awww.Seto really cares for Jonou.. hehe)  
"Well okay then. Bring in Ryou, Yugi, and Malik. They will handle this experiment."  
"Nani? Are you sure?"  
"Yes they are our best anyways." And I mean it to. They had completed over many tasks and are the best of the whole organization. I just know they can do this.  
"Well okay. I'll call them later. But right now I'm hungry Seto. Go feed me." He then took my hand and dragged me to the kitchen of our mansion and looked into our refrigerator. He grinned.  
"Seto lets order pizza." I sighed. What is he up to now?  
  
Well you like it so far? What _is_ Jonou up too? Please give me your opinion in your review. It will be longer soon. I will try to update as soon as possible. So please you know I would love your judgment. Onegai? *Attempt puppy eyes but fails terribly* Garrrhhhh!!! Just review okay? 


	2. The Newschapter two

Author's Note:  
  
Ohayo everyone!!! (It's 8:25 A.M.) And I'm going to redo chapter two because I didn't like it.  
  
Don't worry I'll make sure chapter three comes right up after I post the second chapter. Keep reviewing please. I love your opinions.  
  
Oh and Yugi-chan I don't know your e-mail address (it didn't say on your profile) so YOU can e-mail me!! It's tiendao1@msn.com. Well back to writing. See you guys soon!!! 


	3. chapter two rewrite read this one

Well now for the new and improve chapter two!!!  
  
Disclaimer: No owning...yet...  
  
~~~Seto's POV~~~  
  
"Master Kaiba."  
  
Great god my legs are sore. Damn Jonouchi, pizza was a bad idea. A very bad idea.  
  
"Master Kaiba."  
  
God who is it now? I got up from the table that I have been sleeping on thanks to a no good puppy and looked up to the person calling my name. Oh it's just Edward. He worked for me since five years ago. And he's very loyal. Really nice for a mid- age man.  
  
"Err..yes?"  
"Master Kaiba, Master Jonouchi told me to wake you up at this hour to meet him and Ryou, Yugi, and Malik at the Domino café for your orders."  
"Alright thank you."  
"And don't worry about your..mess, I'll get some maids to clean it up."  
"Thank you."  
  
And I got up and went to my bedroom. Quite big and comfy but I better get changed. I'm quite excited today for maybe this 'project' might work. Ryou, Yugi, and Malik are the best there is and they had never failed. I then putted on my favorite shirt and left the Kaiba mansion on my limo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ At Domino Café ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~ Jonouchi's POV~~~  
  
"So you want us to clone ourselves?" Yugi Motou, one of the tops of the Kaiba Foundation, asked me. I had just explained to him and the other two, Ryou and Malik, Seto's idea. Now they're looking at me as if I'm crazy or something. Of course I wasn't sure if it could work either.  
  
"Well yeah. That's what Seto had told me. Just like what you guys did to that animals remember? Just follow that process." I had told them. But they all raised an eyebrow at me. Malik sighed and drank his coffee and Ryou bit his blueberry muffin. (My fav. ^_^)  
  
"It isn't that easy Jonouchi, animals and humans are different. If we use the animal process our so called 'clones' could be mutants for that sake, I don't think we can do it." Malik had just said calmly. I had thought so too. I sighed loudly in exaggeration. I am out of ideas myself. I mean I don't even know the first thing of the process. Ryou then looked at me and smirked.  
  
"I have an idea. Maybe we could just extract our DNA with some of the chemicals we had used for the animals and start from there." Yugi then grinned and nodded.  
"Ryou is right. I think we can do it. What do you think Malik?" Malik just stared at Yugi. He was always the quiet one. I had barely heard him talk ever. He smiled slightly at them.  
"True but it won't be easy. I mean does Kaiba want an exact replica or something similar of us? The latter I think is possible but the first choice will not be simple."  
  
I had thought about that too. I then took out my cell phone to call Seto but by then he came through the door.  
  
"Seto over here!!" I called out to him. He smiled and came over. By the Gods his smile is so sexy. No Jonouchi!!! No bad thoughts!!  
  
"Did I miss anything?" He had just asked as he took a seat by me. Yugi waved and shooked his head.  
"Jonouchi had just told us your idea. And I think that Ryou, Malik, and I can do this but do you want us to make an actual copy of ourselves or just something similar?" Seto looked at Malik, Ryou, and Yugi and smirked.  
"Similar. You can't do an actual copy anyways. It's impossible. As long as it resembles you three than I will accept it. If your up to the job that is." Ryou grinned and finished his muffin. "Of course we're up to it! I mean a clone..it has been quite long since we had a project. I personally am looking forward to this." Yugi and Malik nodded in agreement and turned back to us.  
"Okay when do we start?" Yugi asked. I smiled. He was always the curious one.  
"Tomorrow. But I want you and other two at the Kaiba Foundation Laboratory at five tonight for planning blueprints. I want you to make the clones as soon as possible, understand?" Yugi, Ryou, and Malik stood up and saluted at us.  
"Yes Sir!" " Well see you guys tonight!!"  
I said as we all left the café and onto our separate ways. How fun is this going to be.  
  
That's the improved chapter two for you!! Now for the next chapter you will meet Bakura, Yami, and Marik!!! YEAH!!! I will make the story longer too, I promise.  
  
Please review!! ^___^ 


End file.
